the_gemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gem Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 September 2016
02:13 Hey APF 02:18 Uh hi 02:18 I've been here all day though 02:18 ... 03:25 hoi 03:25 WELCCOME 03:25 hiya'll!! 03:30 SOMEONE 03:30 START 03:30 A TOPIC 03:32 CAKE 03:32 IS gR8 03:36 Well 03:37 SO Hydra, how did your day go down? 03:38 hmm...i was gonna say nothing happened but then i remebered 03:39 1. my uncle crashed into another car and i was like what the fUCK. luckily everyone was ok 03:39 2. i caught a lapras on pokeman go 03:39 03:39 wbu?? and also wb the rest of u guys? xD 03:40 WOW 03:40 That sounds SCARY 03:41 Well, I spent 12 pm to 9 pm at my aunt's house dog sitting 03:41 BUT I got paid 12 dollars, so that was nice 03:41 I went to the store and got an ice cream that I have never tried beore 03:41 before 03:41 My mom recommended it to me 03:41 It's called Roadrunner Raspberry 03:42 It's raspberry ice cream with chunks of chocolate inside 03:42 It was... AMAZING HOLY COW 03:42 ah swEET, money!! and damnnn...i have never heard of that but it sOUNDS GR8. if its blue then it = yes 03:43 I was all done with the ice cream, no chocolate chunks or anything, so I let my 14 year old dog lick what was left inside the ice cream cup 03:43 AND SHE HAD THE ICE CREAM CUP ON HER SNOUT IT WAS SO ADORABLE <3 03:44 EEEEEE THAT IS SO CUTE <3 a literal angel omfg 03:50 literal angel? 03:50 yes, all animals are literal angels 03:50 That's Adorable =P 03:50 maybe except wasps but 03:50 you know what else is a literal angel 03:50 what? :o 03:50 03:50 03:50 Allie 03:50 TRUEEEEEEEEEEEEE 03:51 SHE IS PRECIOUS 03:52 SHE MUST BE PROTECTED AT ALL COSTS 03:52 too pure for this cruel world 03:54 true T__T 03:54 *stares at chara and jet accusingly* 03:55 I made an Undertale OC. 03:55 cool! what is it? 03:55 It's a human...s... 03:56 Basically conjoined twins, a boy and a girl who share a body. 03:56 "a humans" 03:56 -applause= 03:57 (Also you ever notice for some reason my color palette since I've come here has been green and purple? Ender (Purple) Emerald (Green), Apadian (Green) and Obsidian (Purple), Chyrsoprase (Green) and Kunzite (Purple)...) 03:57 *Apatite 03:57 what is it with you and green and purple? 03:57 does this mean... 03:57 you ship AMEDOT? 03:57 jk 03:57 IDK 03:57 I just don't know. 03:57 Anyway 03:58 So basically in Hotland, something...happens to them. Perhaps it was a bad run-in with a Vulkin, but the two end up sustaining rather bad injuries... 03:58 When Dr. Alphys found them, she tried to save them, but their bodies were mangled...their heads, however, were still fine. 03:59 oh 03:59 So the doctor saved them by putting their heads on robot bodies. 03:59 ender i swear...you come with the most elaborate yet horrifying stories. 04:00 shizzz, i gotta sleeeppppp 04:00 i hateeeeeee schoollll. 04:00 night guys! 04:00 See ya 04:00 I'm heading to bed too 2016 09 26